A Test In Restraint
by M. Monster
Summary: ."What I want to do this week, pet, is a test in restraint." / Desmond/Shaun, pwp


_**A Test In Restraint**_

_Desmond/Shaun_

* * *

Desmond loved Shaun's toys. He loved how Shaun looked wielding the them, so straight-laced and proper. He loved Tuesdays, because Tuesday was the only day Shaun would _get his way_, and Desmond would sit in his chair in anticipation, nerves thrumming with excitement while Shaun would tie Desmond's wrists together with his thin leather belt, and Shaun would equip Desmond's rapidly hardening prick with a cockring that made him gasp in pleasure.

It was when Shaun started to roll up his sleeves that Desmond began to squirm.

"I've been thinking about this for a week, pet, a situation just as such," Shaun's hand danced across Desmond's shoulder. Desmond shuddered. Shaun made sure that Desmond could see him picking up the thin leather of the crop and Desmond wanted those hands that so lovingly ran over the chord to be running across his chest. Gooseflesh erupted all over Desmond when he felt the caress of the crop on his chin. His cock stood proud and it _ached_, but Shaun still kept his distance, touching using only the crop.

Desmond swallowed thickly when the tip of the rod ghosted up his inner thigh. Shaun tossed the crop over his shoulder and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and _studying_ Desmond, which pissed him off. He didn't get the pleasure of a faux touch? Desmond tried telling his dick _no, stand down_, but it throbbed relentlessly under Shaun's scrutiny.

Shaun tapped his thin fingers against his lips and his eyebrows scrunched together as he stared.

"The hell are you-" Desmond began, frustrated, but Shaun immediately shushed him. Desmond scowled.

"I'm thinking more. I know the concept eludes you, pet, but try to keep up." Shaun said, cradling his chin in his hand.

"Thinking about _what_-" Desmond started again, struggling against the belt and the chair now. Shaun glared at him.

"Well if you had more patience than a blasted _gnat_-" Shaun cut himself off and sighed, before walking over to Desmond, leaning in so close that Desmond was sure that Shaun could feel the heat and the _want_ Desmond was emanating. "I have a different idea for this week, Desmond," Shaun said, his breath tickling Desmond's shoulder. Desmond tilted his head back so he could stare (see: scowl) at Shaun easier.

"A different idea," He repeated.

"Yes, Desmond, you're getting better at this _listening_ thing." Shaun smiled warmly, sarcastically. He walked around the chair and Desmond felt nimble fingers begin to undo the belt. "What I want you to do this week, pet, is lay on the bed," He held his hand out and helped Desmond to stand, and he loomed so slightly over Shaun, his cock brushing against the front of Shaun's trousers. He held Shaun's hand in his, refusing to let go. "Desmond," Shaun said sharply, though Desmond hear his breath hitch in anticipation.

He was standing close, and he dragged Shaun's clothed hips into his, inhaling Shaun's cologne. He lightly kissed Shaun's shoulder, still covered by a damn shirt. "Desmond, no," Shaun tried to chastise. "No, Get-get on the bed, Desmond," Desmond kissed Shaun's neck next, then stepped away, not breaking eye contact as he lay across the bed, back against the piles and piles of pillows that Shaun needed to _nest_ with. Desmond caught a flush on Shaun's face that he masked by adjusting his glasses.

Desmond tipped his head back again to smirk at Shaun from under his lashes. He let his hand touch his cock, still restricted almost painfully by the ring.

Shaun took a deep breath and climbed on the bed over Desmond, and Desmond _throbbed_ again. His hands came up automatically to Shaun's hips while Shaun's hand gripped Desmond's cock, stroking once, twice, before undoing the cockring as well.

"This week, pet, I want a test in restraint," Shaun said against Desmond's lips as he lightly held Desmond's prick.

"Thought that was why you tied me to a chair with your belt, Shaun," Desmond teased, tongue flicking out to taste Shaun.

"No," admitted Shaun, "That's more for me than anything," Desmond's hand felt for Shaun's arse, and Shaun dipped his hips closer to Desmond's. "No, this week, I don't want you to come _all on your own_," He kissed the corner of Desmond's mouth. Desmond dragged him closer, kissing him properly. He felt Shaun, just as hard as he was, through Shaun's trousers. Shaun placed a kiss on Desmond's chest, then on his belly before looking up , over the frames of his glasses. "Don't come," He said sternly, kissing the head of Desmond's erection, and Desmond suddenly prayed for self-control.

Desmond's hands cradled Shaun's face as he lapped at Desmond's cock, taking Desmond into his mouth halfway. Desmond's dick was resting on Shaun's tongue and Shaun was laving it expertly, tasting every inch of prick he could reach. His soft pale hand gripped Desmond, holding him steady, and _fuck_ Desmond _loved_ the feel of Shaun's hands on his cock. Hands that were attached to _Shaun_ were actually _on him_. Desmond would always revel in the feeling.

Shaun hummed and Desmond's head fell back with a groan, Desmond's hands seeking the back of Shaun's head trying to encourage him to take _more cock_. _Come on you asshole I know your mouth is big enough,_ Desmond thought, frustrated. Shaun still only bobbed halfway, licking and kissing the head of Desmond's cock, his thumb teasing the vein his tongue only danced gently on, stroking just _slightly_ (more of a glance of a touch than anything).

"Shaun," Desmond breathed, and he knew that Shaun's eyes were open and watching his reactions, gauging when to suck, to stroke, to kiss down his length suggestively. He lapped at the sac before him, causing Desmond to writhe and hiss. When he took Desmond into his mouth, a low throaty groan was released, and Shaun released him to take the other ball and lave at.

"You're sucking the wrong thing," Desmond hissed, and Shaun removed his mouth, squeezing Desmond's cock tightly.

"Pet," He began in a chastising tone. Desmond rolled his eyes so hard his head rolled also.

"Damn it Shaun," He growled, deciding _fuck this shit_, and he grabbed Shaun's lapels and pulled him forward, probably tearing something on the shirt, and slammed (nearly) their faces together in a harsh kiss. Shaun didn't object, rather he encouraged it by allowing Desmond to tear the shirt from Shaun's body. While Desmond's tongue tangled with Shaun's and while teeth clacked, Desmond managed to manuever Shaun on bottom and Shaun _somehow_ removed his shirt; Shaun and Desmond collectively worked on unbuttoning Shaun's trousers which seemed _sexy_ earlier, but just plain _inconvienet_ now.

"The fuck do you always stay _dressed_," Desmond panted against Shaun's lips, not giving him time to respond as he claimed Shaun's lips again. He tore the button off Shaun's trousers and yanked them down pale thighs, Shaun's arms roaming up and down Desmond's tattooed flesh, feelings lines he already knew so intimately. Desmond didn't give Shaun much time before he forced the man on his belly, spreading his legs as far open as possible with goddamn pants stuck around his knees. "Lube," He grunted, biting Shaun's shoulders ruthlessly, just feeling the need to _claim_.

Shaun's hands scrambled under the mass of pillows searching for the lube before he finally found it, offering it to Desmond breathlessly, arching against Desmond and pushing his arse against the incredibly hard cock rutting against him.

Desmond yanked it from his hands. "Fuck, I don't think I can-" He fumbled with the container, pouring copius amounts of lubricant over his fingers, inserting them immediately into Shaun who hissed in possible pain.

"_Tosser_ you can't just-_ahfuck_-fucking _do_ that-god_damn_," Shaun arched again and Desmond gripped his hair, forcing Shaun onto his knees and to brace against the headboard. His fingers didn't hesitate in their hasty stretching.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Desmond promised in a gravelly tone, scissoring his fingers. "You better be fucking ready because I am going to _nail your ass_," He bit Shaun's earlobe and poured more lubricant on his cock, throbbing, _fucking ready_, Desmond thought.

Shaun keened, and Desmond rutted against his arse before guiding himself in the barely-stretched hole. Shaun stopped keening and began cursing Desmond, Desmond's name, his mother, his family, his _fucking hot ancestors_ (Desmond didn't know what to say about that one). "Desmond, fucking put it in me already," He panted, and Desmond yanked on Shaun's short hair again to bare his neck and bit with the intent of leaving an imprint of his goddamn teeth.

"You fucking bitch," Desmond gasped against Shaun's neck as he pushed fully inside Shaun. "_Put it in me_, you contrary shit," He snapped his hips once, harsh, and Shaun let out a quick, breathy _ah_. Desmond braced his hands against the bed, lifting one to fist at Shaun's outrageously leaking cock, watching as Shaun's knuckles spasmed against the bedframe. He withdrew partially and slammed in again, repeating it again and again with Shaun's quiet _ah-ah-ah-ah_'s spurring Desmond on.

Shaun didn't speak during sex, which Desmond, quite frankly, enjoyed. He loved making Shaun writhe, rendering him incoherent with pleasure, Shaun's only communication gasps and monosyllabic pleas for more. He tightened his fist on Shaun, grinning maniacally, fisting to a tempo _close enough_ to the one he was pounding into Shaun with.

"Don't even know how tight and hot you are," Desmond panted into Shaun's ear. Shaun was thrusting himself back onto Desmond using the headboard for leverage as Desmond surged forward, their joining harsh, quick snaps of hips. He bit Shaun's shoulder again for good measure, and Shaun faltered when he came all over Desmond's bed and hand, tightening and arching, eyes rolling back.

"Desmond," He cried, and Desmond thrust faster just barely and nearly howled his release, pouring himself into Shaun's tired, sated form, Shaun taking Desmond for all he was worth with another quiet moan.

"Shit, baby," Desmond said, breathing heavily. He met Shaun's lips in another sloppy kiss before he collapsed, sending Shaun off his knees, onto the bed. "God, you're so goddamn perfect," He said into Shaun's skin.

Shaun wiggled his hips and grunted, trying to force Desmond off and out of him. "I, I bloody well know it, pet," He responded, just as winded as Desmond. His silent plea of _get the fuck off of me_ was answered and Desmond lifted himself on tired arms and pulled out with a barely-there wince from Shaun. Desmond gingerly removed the rest of Shaun's ruined trousers and used the leg to clean off Shaun.

"You need to stop ruining my clothes," Shaun mumbled in Desmond's when he returned, cradling Shaun in his pillow nest.

Desmond flicked Shaun's ear, and Shaun bit his nipple in retaliation. "Ow, asshole. You need to stop testing my restraint."

Shaun rubbed his face against Desmond's chest this time, but Desmond was still wary about more counterstrikes. "Stop being so bloody stupid 'n I'll think about it."

Desmond rolled his eyes again, wondering how Shaun could manage to remain an asshole after he fucked the man so _good_. "Duly noted," He mocked, and Shaun didn't deign to reply, gripping the comforter closer.

He began to relax and drift off when Shaun bit him again.

* * *

**This is for Tiromu**, because my next fic isn't her cup of tea. Let me know what you enjoyed, at least one thing, and something more substantial than "that was good," if you please.


End file.
